


Cycles of Life

by SaltNPeppa



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Lion King (1994) References, M/M, Morty c-137, Original Character(s), Other, Outer Space, Philosophy, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Read it’s cute and wholesome, Rick B-140γη, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltNPeppa/pseuds/SaltNPeppa
Summary: Rick’s voice dropped, cooing almost. “But even if that ending is — it’s unavoidable, the end of our adventures won’t let me forget everything I’ve experienced with you, Morty.”Morty watched the man speak, even as his own clouding vision obstructed his view of it all. The natural sight in front of him was no longer as captivating as the man before him.
Relationships: OC Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Cycles of Life

“Everything the-the light touches — it’ll all be yours when I’m gone.” Rick B-140γη said as Morty shoved him with a laugh.

“W-w-what the hell, Rick? Quit quoting the Lion King!” Morty couldn’t hold back the teasing grin on his face, swinging his legs carelessly as the two sat atop Rick’s ship. 

“And here I was thinking you were uncultured,” Rick said playfully, eyes scanning Morty with teasing eyes before turning to look up at the two suns gradually rising around the nearby planet they were observing. “Ah, shit, Morty! Look, it’s happening!”

Morty couldn’t rip his eyes away from the sight, eyes wide as the two suns rose and danced around one another until they reached the Northern hemisphere of the neighboring alien planet. Even from here, he could see the way the suns painted the greens and blues of the planet in oranges and pinks, surely waking up its inhabitants from its welcoming rays.

“Holy..” Morty began, only to trail off in amazement.

Rick nudged the boy with an elbow, grin on his face. “Nothing h-holy about it. Just science.”

“Is this what you-you wanted to show me, Rick?” Morty asked, ripping his eyes away from the captivating sight to look at B-140γη. 

Rick’s eyes were now trained on the sight before them. The pair of suns’ rays were bright even from a distance. No longer were Rick and Morty in darkness. Rather, the dead planet they sat on was graciously doused in light. The way the light reflected across Rick’s eyes was nearly breathtaking. The way his scars were highlighted, unafraid of prying eyes was astonishing to Morty. 

Even the older man’s emphasized wrinkles seemed to glow under the attention, the cloudiness of his single blind eye highlighted, unashamed. Morty wished Rick could see how much he shone under the silent attention. He wished the man wasn’t so ashamed of his past.

The past Morty still didn’t quite know.

When Rick turned his head to look at the boy beside him, Morty quickly looked ahead at the suns, flustered at getting caught staring. 

Rick gave the boy a light punch on his shoulder. “Morty, y-you’d better not be falling for your grandpa.”

“As if.” Morty bit back, embarrassment making his ears flush red. Rick let himself laugh softly at the sight, a small smile remaining on his lips when he turned to watch the suns.

“Stuff like this, k-kinda makes you remember there’s a cycle to things, huh, Morty?” Rick said suddenly, causing Morty to glance at the scientist, slightly confused.

“What’d you mean?” Morty questioned, pulling up one his knees to rest his cheek against it.

Rick drew out his arm, drawing imaginary lines in the air as if he were composing a piece only he could hear. “Life and death, Morty,” The man said, his voice coming out slightly quieter. “The sun rising and setting. You and me. Us.” 

Morty frowned, sitting up straighter. 

“Rick?”

Rick’s eyes seemed to drop, his pupils no longer dilated from the natural light splashing the pair. 

“Something that has a beginning inevitably has an end.” 

Morty’s forehead crinkled, brows shooting up. “But-but there’s a middle somewhere there, too, right? The middle dictates the end!”

Morty watched as Rick grabbed the notebook sitting nearby. Rather than a flask, B-140γη always carried around a notebook. The boy never saw him too far without it. 

“The middle part is n-never the interesting part,” He answered after a moment, eyes lidded as his pen dragged across one of the open pages. 

Morty almost leaned over to see what the man was writing, but he decided against it, allowing curiosity to eat at him. A momentary comfortable silence carried between the two until Rick closed the notebook, glancing at Morty. 

“One day, those suns will stop rising, Morty. And all those aliens — they’ll all die.”

“O-ohh..jeez..” Morty commented, his face crinkling in distress at thought of the beautiful sight eventually becoming one of destruction.

Rick reached out, pulling the boy closer by his shoulder as he pointed at the red circles of fire with his pen. “And th-thoughts like those — they used to keep me up, Morty. I used to think that if endings were inevitable, what does it matter what happens in between?”

Morty remained silent, eyes trained wherever Rick B-140γη pointed, nodding every so often between the older man’s points.

“And I discovered that life  is  pretty meaningless. Doesn’t matter what you create throughout it, or how popular and infamous you become,” Rick said flatly, his tone betraying the child-like wonder that danced across his gaze when he watched the blazing balls of fire ahead of them. “Whenever C-137 comes back, I’ll be sent back to the Citadel and assigned to another Morty.”

Morty hid the disappointment in his face, closing his eyes as he tried to will himself from remembering that one day, Rick B-140γη would leave. That his new grandpa was temporary.

Rick’s thumb suddenly brushed away tears that Morty didn’t know he was shedding. Despite trying his hardest to swallow back the sounds of his painful sob, Morty couldn’t help it, looking between Rick’s black pupil, and the other cloudy, gray eye; desperate.

Rick’s voice dropped, cooing almost. “But even if that ending is — it’s unavoidable, the end of our adventures won’t let me forget everything I’ve experienced with you, Morty.” 

Morty watched the man speak, even as his own clouding vision obstructed his view of it all. The natural sight in front of him was no longer as captivating as the man before him.

”Life is me-meaningless, sure, but the experiences aren’t.” Rick concluded, pulling the boy’s shuddering figure against his shoulder, allowing Morty to dampen his lab coat with silent tears.

“W-why couldn’t we have just kept talking about the Lion King?” Morty asked through his sobs, making Rick let out a laugh.

“Sorry, Morty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rick B-140γη is an OC from my current main series called: [May I Have You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460233/chapters/61756132) If you liked this little mini adventure of Morty C-137 and Rick B-140γη, considering visiting that unraveling story! 
> 
> My tumblr: SaltNPeppa


End file.
